


🍼 The 100 McKnights (100 Baby Challenge)

by TheRainRogue



Category: The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 4 - Fandom
Genre: 100 Baby Challenge, 100 baby, Comedy, F/M, Family, simlit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: I’m back and I decided to start off with the 100 Baby Challenge, a challenge I’ve attempted about eight times but have yet to finish. This time, I’m determined. I’m gonna take it slow and get this challenge done c:
Collections: Series, Sims 4 Challenges n Stuff





	1. #00 - Introduction & Information

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda iffy about posting this here since it's not technically a "story", but... here goes~

> I started this series on my Sims 4 blog, _**Flawsome Sims**_ , as just a run of the mill [**100 baby challenge**](https://snarky-sims-witch.tumblr.com/post/181535303038/tos-i-am-the-original-writer-of-the-sims-4-version), but after getting into the series I decided to make it my main and branch off from it! With that said, I decided it needed its own blog. Because of this, the first eight or so chapters have pictures with the _Flawsome Sims_ watermark on the images c:

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹

Amara is a young adult and is the matriarch of the McKnight clan. She dreams of being a _**painter extraordinaire**_ after spending most of her childhood drawing and painting. She’s quite _**creative**_ , always coming up with crazy ideas and she is a major _**cat-lover**_ . Growing up, the thing she wanted most was to love and be loved, which led her to become a rather _**romantic**_ sim. Her journey begins in Mirage Park, Del Sol Valley.

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹

  1. Make money via collecting, painting, gardening, etc.
  2. No jobs unless they have a work from home option.
  3. Only use a sim once to father a child.
  4. Toddler traits are randomized.
  5. Other traits randomized via parent traits using the [_Legacy Generator_](https://simslegacychallenge.com/sims-4-legacy-challenge-random-trait-generator/).
  6. Babies may only be aged up on their birthday.
  7. Toddlers may only age up after reaching level 3 in all skills.
  8. Children may only age up after receiving an A in school.
  9. Teens may only age up after receiving an A in school and having a character value in trait range.
  10. Young Adults may be moved out to make more room.
  11. Rinse and repeat.



🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹

Amara McKnight has never been one to back down from a challenge, so when she got together with a group of friends in high school and they proposed playing truth or dare, she was all for it. When it was her turn, one of the boys double dared her to have one hundred kids, something that the group found quite amusing. To their surprise, though, she accepted the challenge without a second thought.

No one believed that she was serious. No one believed that she could even do it.

So imagine their surprise when she refuses to go to college despite her family’s protests. They kicked her out of their home, disowning her for her insane wants and dreams. While her parents wanted her to go to college and become a doctor or a lawyer, she always dreamed of being a painter and just enjoying life. And now she’s started talking about having one hundred kids? They had enough. They were done with her.

And so, Amara packed up her few possessions and left Brindleton Bay, buying a cheap house in Mirage Park, Del Sol Valley where she begins a brand new adventure. In the city of stars, she can chase her dream _and_ prove that she’s able to successfully produce one hundred kiddos.

On the day that her family disowned her, she made three vows that she swore to never break.

The first vow was that she _would_ have one hundred children.

The second vow was that she _would_ treat each child with love and respect while supporting whatever they choose to do with their lives.

The third and final vow was that she _would_ achieve her dream of being a famous painter.

Let the McKnight’s adventure begin!

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹


	2. #01 – First Pregnancy

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹

After arriving in Del Sol Valley, Amara thought it would be best to dig around for some collectibles. She had used most of her simoleons on the house and needed to build up her money for the future children.

The smell of burgers wafted toward her, making her stomach growl. She followed it to the park nearby and found a man grilling food. When he saw her, he waved her over with a smile, introducing himself as Cornelius Esparza.

After some serious schmoozing and flirting, Amara wormed her way into his heart and he didn’t complain when she kissed him.

Having her fish hooked, she asked him out on a date to the park in town, where they talked about their interests. Even though he’s unflirty, he had no qualms about her advances. Amara ended off the successful date by building a sand sculpture.

She asked him to return home with her and she put on the charm, bringing him to the bedroom. After a night together, she took a pregnancy test. Baby number 1 incoming!

Right after finding out about her pregnancy, though, she started to feel ill, her skin breaking out in a rash.

She debated going to the hospital, but the bill would be far more than she could afford. She couldn’t order medicine online because she didn’t have a computer, either. Guess she’ll just have to tough it out!

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹

## 🍼 Registry

  1. ??? 
    * Cornelius Esparza / Kleptomaniac, Slob, Unflirty.



🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹


	3. #02 – Little Achievements

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹

Amara’s dream is to be a famous painter, with her works hanging up in galleries across the world. Perhaps using the very last of her simoleons to buy an easel wasn’t the smartest move she could have made, but she certainly didn’t regret it.

Now that she’s pregnant with her first child, she needs to start schmoozing her next baby father. She finds this in Aditya Kumar who doesn’t deny her advances.

Being pregnant comes along with many hardships. One of the main ones is having a bladder the size of a pea. She found this out the hard way when she strayed too far from home for too long.

Cooking is not something she enjoys, mostly because she’s bad at it. Most of her food ends up burnt and nearing the border of being unedible. This time, however, she was able to make eggs and toast perfectly. It’s a small achievement, but she felt proud of herself for not burning it.

Amara decided that she wanted to start a photo album for her journey. Here is the first one!

The day closes on her journey with the following picture.

Cornelius made fun of her stomach while she was painting. Good thing she gets too engrossed in her paintings to notice!

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹

## 🍼 Registry

  1. ??? 
    * Cornelius Esparza / Kleptomaniac, Slob, Unflirty.



🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹


	4. #03 – Green Tea

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹

The best way to start the day is with a painting! Those are the words that Amara lives by anyway~

Of course, creativity needs fuel, so after she completed her wonderful painting, she entered the kitchen to make breakfast. After her small achievement the day before, she was feeling quite confident in her skills. Only… well, it appears that yesterday was simply a fluke!

She was hoping that, after some well-earned rest, she would feel better, but she still woke up feeling sick. As she debated her options, she suddenly remembered the tea maker her grandmother had left her. It had been sitting in a box, untouched, for some time now and, being sick as she was, now was the perfect excuse to use it!

The green tea warmed her insides, making her feel a bit better, but she still felt quite dizzy. Was it a side effect of being pregnant? No, she figured, she’s just super unlucky!

Aditya decides to stop by to see how she’s feeling. To thank him, Amara offers to let him feel the baby kicking inside her. He’s awed by the thought of another sim growing inside of her.

She doesn’t miss this chance to romance him, of course. After all, she’s going to pop at any moment and she needs another man lined up for baby number two!

What a sweet encounter~

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹

## 🍼 Registry

  1. ??? 
    * Cornelius Esparza / Kleptomaniac, Slob, Unflirty.



🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹


	5. #04 – Amara’s First Child

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹

It’s go time! Baby number one is on the way, guys!

Amara wants her births to be on the record, so she’s decided she’s going to every single child at the hospital to ensure that they are healthy and get a birth certificate c: To the hospital!!

She looks so uncomfortable, poor thing, but your new baby will be here soon! And it’s a boy! Welcome, Landen~

No time to waste, she returns home and checks on her baby boy before inviting Aditya over. After some romancing, she takes a test and finds herself pregnant with baby number 2~

Don’t forget the photo for the album~

Gardening isn’t the best way to make money, but it certainly helps. Currently, she’s got an apple tree, a lemon tree, a lemon tree growing, two daisy bushes, and a potato plant that’s out of season.

Now that she’s pregnant, she has some time to wiggle her way into the heart of another so he’ll be ready to go.

His name is Simeon Silversweater and she has decided that he’s going to be papa number 3!

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹

## 🍼 Registry

  1. ♂️ Landen 
    * Cornelius Esparza / Kleptomaniac, Slob, Unflirty.
  2. ??? 
    * Aditya Kumar / Mean, Loner, Cat Lover.



🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹


	6. #05 – Spicy Curry

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹

The spice festival has arrived in San Myshuno and Amara believes it’s the perfect place to schmooze her next target!

With the spice festival comes the curry eating competition, where the spiciest curry is offered up to challengers. She felt confident, so she convinced Simeon to join her.

I think it’s safe to say that they both regretted the decision. Her mouth was burnt for the next day or so!

It wasn’t a complete loss, though. She met a lot of potential fathers and one of them even had an incredible story to share, weaving words together much like she does with paint on a canvas. The tale left her speechless.

And… wait, is that her doctor?

It is! I hope that doc gets some rest, she’s got 99 more babies to help deliver. Amara isn’t sure how she feels about being lectured by the doctor about attempting the curry challenge while pregnant.

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹

## 🍼 Registry

  1. ♂️ Landen 
    * Cornelius Esparza / Kleptomaniac, Slob, Unflirty.
  2. ??? 
    * Aditya Kumar / Mean, Loner, Cat Lover.



🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹


	7. #06 – Second Baby Boy

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹

While out on a walk, Amara snapped this beautiful picture of a butterfly c:

Landen is now a toddler! His trait is Wild, which doesn’t bode well for Amara’s sanity. Will he be a problem child?

He’s such a cute kid, and as the firstborn, Amara has decided to spoil him.

Right after he aged up, she went into labor. Back to the hospital!

It’s another boy! His name is Octavio c:

Let’s welcome him to the world~

She brought him back home and made sure he was taken care of before checking on Landen. Then it was time to meet with Simeon. Baby number three is in the oven!

To celebrate her pregnancy, she decided to walk across the street to the small park, wearing the robes she stole from the hospital. She also decided to eat a burger that she just found sitting on the picnic table, which probably isn’t the best idea.

Look at this cute lil shit. So precious~

And thus ends another chapter in the lives of the McKnights! I wonder what they will get into next time~

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹

## 🍼 Registry

  1. ♂️ Landen – Wild, 
    * Cornelius Esparza / Kleptomaniac, Slob, Unflirty.
  2. ♂️ Octavio – 
    * Aditya Kumar / Mean, Loner, Cat Lover.
  3. ??? 
    * Simeon Silversweater / Snob, Gloomy, Geek.



🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹


	8. #07 – Demon Child?

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹

No family album can be complete with an embarrassing bath photo!

What an adorable kiddo c: Time for some lunch!

Well… you can’t expect kids to behave all the time, huh? He was more interested in playing than eating food…

There’s a new papa in the picture, an older man named Rusty Patterson. You’re never too old to try for a child~

Octavio aged up! Just like his older brother, he is wild.

There’s something… demonic about this one, though…

Amara might not find anything strange about this toddler, but something tells me he’s gonna be trouble!

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹

## 🍼 Registry

  1. ♂️ Landen – Wild, 
    * Cornelius Esparza / Kleptomaniac, Slob, Unflirty.
  2. ♂️ Octavio – Wild, 
    * Aditya Kumar / Mean, Loner, Cat Lover.
  3. ??? 
    * Simeon Silversweater / Snob, Gloomy, Geek.



🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹


	9. #08 – Girl No. 1

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹

Amara attempts to bond with Octavio, but I’m still convinced that he is a demon baby. Just look at the zoned out face he’s making!

Soon after, she went into labor – during a thunderstorm. It’s safe to say she freaked out when she arrived at the hospital.

Personally, I thought it was quite beautiful and caught a wonderful snap while Amara was running for her life.

Because of the storm, there was a bit of a wait before the doctor finally got to her and she was not happy.

When the doctor finally got to her, she was more interested in playing games rather than delivering the baby! Who knew you could play a stork game while delivering babies?

Even so, the baby was delivered without a problem. Amara finally had a girl! Welcome baby Beth to the world~

That’s three babies down, only 97 more to go!

Thanks for reading, let’s see what Amara and her family get up to next time~

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹

## 🍼 Registry

  1. ♂️ Landen – Wild, 
    * Cornelius Esparza / Kleptomaniac, Slob, Unflirty.
  2. ♂️ Octavio – Wild, 
    * Aditya Kumar / Mean, Loner, Cat Lover.
  3. ♀️ Beth – 
    * Simeon Silversweater / Snob, Gloomy, Geek.



🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹


	10. #09 – Failed Pregnancy?

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹

Amara wastes no time, making Rusty Patterson her next target. Here is them sharing their first kiss~

Rusty is active, a loner, and creative.

And for some reason, he wears funky glasses in the bedroom…

Meanwhile, Octavio is showing his troublesome side by making a mess in the kitchen. He stole the paint from Amara!

By the way, Amara forgot to get a picture with papa number three – Beth’s father! She took this one a little too late, but it still applies and she wants to share it in her album.

Landen has picked up his baby brother’s bad habits! Both boys got a firm scolding afterward.

Amara was unable to take a pregnancy test after spending the night with Rusty and, concerned that he was unable to impregnate her, she invited over Cameron in his place. The first thing he wanted to know was why she was eating food in the bathroom…

Despite being weirded out, he was happy to be spending time with her, since he developed a crush on her soon after meeting ~ Will she turn out to be pregnant with Rusty’s child? Or will Cameron have to step in and take spot number four?

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹


	11. #10 – The Cow Plant Strikes!

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹

Since she isn’t sure if Rusty was able to impregnate her, she decided to put plan B into effect with Cameron.

He was _very_ interested in her, probably more so than the other four!

After an exciting night, she tries to take a pregnancy test once again. It comes up positive! The problem is that now she isn’t sure if it’s Rusty or Cameron’s child. She’ll have to wait until it’s born!

Octavio won’t stop acting out and, even though he’s quite hungry, he refuses to eat! Throwing his food around is far more interesting to him, so Amara tries to persuade him to behave, but he just isn’t interested.

On the bright side, her cow plant finally grew! Isn’t it glorious?

Unlike his little brother, Landen is quite the social butterfly. He enjoys spending time with his mom and they had a nice chat over lunch~

Oh no, Amara forgot to feed the cow plant and the butler decided it would be a good idea to mess with it…

Amara wasn’t sure if the butler would survive, but the cow plant barfed him up pretty quick.

Amara wanted to show some affection to Octavio and she was pleasantly surprised that he returned the hug she offered.

Maybe he’s not such a demon after all~

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹


	12. #11 – Mama’s Boy

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹

Amara is feeling herself this morning! She’s quite happy, which is always good to see~

The small garden is also coming along nicely. It’s not the best form of simoleons, but until she becomes more recognized as a painter, it’s a decent form of income. She was able to buy a bee box, as well, which will help the plants!

She started to work on a painting and I’m wondering if she’s wanting a steak dinner!

Landen is really exhibiting his wild trait today – he took off all his clothes and started to run around the house! Good thing it’s summer.

Beth aged up! She was happy to be able to play with her older brothers~ She’s also a super fussy toddler, which Amara is not looking forward to.

Landen also aged up today! Amara helped him blow out his candles~

What a cutie! She’s happy to see her first-born growing up~

He developed a love of cats and he wants to be an artistic prodigy. He really is his mother’s child! Landen is a total mama’s boy~ He wants to be just like her when he grows up and she feels quite proud that he wants to be an artist like her~

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹


	13. #12 – Romance Festival

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹

The romance festival is in town! The perfect place to meet some men and build some relationships~

While the effects of the sakura tea are up for debate, she believes that it helps in the romance department, so she doesn’t hesitate to grab a cup. It helps that it both smells and tastes amazing!

Sitting at the picnic tables were a couple different men. While she didn’t have one specific man in mind, she was focused on building a friendship with them so they’d be more willing to hang out with her when the time comes.

There was one man that she found herself quite attracted to – Marcus Flex. He was gorgeous and his personality was quite nice as well. She didn’t hesitate to send some flirty vibes his way!

He was receptive to her flirting, though she wasn’t sure if it was because of the romance festival or because he was feeling her as much as she was feeling him. Either way, it was going well~

It was a good day and she was quite happy with the results of the festival~

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹


	14. #13 – Twins!

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹

Amara went into labor and headed to the hospital. A ghost was sitting at the receptionist’s desk, but she just assumed that it was the pain messing with her brain.

She gave birth to twins! Meet Hank and Araceli~

I wonder how many sets of twins she’ll have in the future~ Both of them were fathered by Rusty, after all!

Meanwhile, Octavio is giving his little sister a lesson in misbehaving by showing her how fun it is to play in the toilet. Oh, brother…

And then she poses for a picture, looking all innocent. This kid~

I decided to make a wall in the backyard to document the progress. Right now, it looks excellent, though I worry about how it will look later on down the line as the family grows. The top photo is of Amara and the father, followed by the birth certificate of the baby. Then the toddler photo, the child photo, the teen photo and, finally, the young adult photo~

I’m quite happy about the wall~ Until next time!

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹


	15. #14 – Notable Newcomer

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹

Landen decided that, instead of using his paints on the canvas, he would use them on the kitchen floor.

On the other hand, Beth was focused on learning her shapes and improving her thinking skills.

With the twins born, she needs to get pregnant once more and invites Cameron over. It doesn’t take long at all to get the results!

I’m not sure how, but word has been getting around about Amara. People talk of her having a good reputation and she’s been getting a lot of texts and phone calls from people she doesn’t know.

Landen took some time to talk with Cameron…

Then he spoke to his mother about how he approved of Cameron. Too bad she’s not interested in a relationship. At least, not that kind!

After their talk, Landen headed outside, staring off into the distance and observing the night sky. Amara thought it was the perfect painting opportunity~

After finishing it and selling it to a collector, she received some noticeable fame. She’s now a notable newcomer in the art world!

Unfortunately, her excitement wasn’t enough to stave off illness. She’s broken out into a tiger-striped rash.

Now she has to decide if she should spend the money on medicine or just tough it out.

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹


	16. #15 – Sick Kids & Hip Bumps

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹

Landen decided to keep his mother entertained while she worked on a new painting.

As it turns out, he wanted to be closer to his mother because he wasn’t feeling well. It seems the sickness has spread from her to him, leaving him feeling quite dizzy.

Beth is a toddler that requires a lot of love and attention and, when she doesn’t get it, she throws a fit. So, the butler likes to keep her busy and occupied. Now that I think about it… when did the butler change from a man to a woman?

Octavio was making a mess in the bedroom and when Amara questioned him about what he was doing, he claimed that he couldn’t find a toy he was looking for. She told him to play with a different toy because, from past experience, when you’re looking for something, it just won’t show.

Back with Landen, he decided to ignore his illness by making a mess. At least it’s outside this time!

Amara was okay with fighting against her own illness, but when one of her children reports feeling ill, she decides to order some medicine for the two of them.

The medicine made her feel energetic and full of life! To celebrate feeling so much better, she hip bumped the butler, who wasn’t at all opposed to the strange request.

Octavio decided to strip down before eating his cereal, which wouldn’t be too bad if he didn’t do it in front of his sister. Thankfully, she was too preoccupied with educating herself.

Cameron stopped by, but instead of coming to talk to Amara, he went straight to the trashcan, knocking it over and spilling trash all over the yard.

She isn’t sure why people feel the need to kick trashcans when they are upset or angry. Does it relieve stress? She’s tempted to try it sometime to find out if it’s really that therapeutic!

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹


	17. #16 – Honey Cake

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹

Today is Octavio’s birthday and, after working on improving her cooking skills, she decides to try and make a honey cake for him. But first, she has to get the honey from the bees!

He seems to be happy about the cake. Look at that effort~ The butler is more than happy to show some love with a streamer and confetti bazooka.

He gained the vegetarian trait and wants to be a whiz kid!

Amara tried to give Beth some cake, but she was more interested in some cereal. Whatever makes ’em happy, I suppose.

Octavio got a headstart on his homework. This kid has really grown on me and I feel a bit guilty that I called him a demon.

The twins also aged up! Hank aged up first, being several minutes older than his twin. He’s an inquisitive toddler~

Beth seemed very happy to be able to play with her new younger siblings. She ran over to him as soon as he aged up.

Araceli aged up moments later and she also gained the inquisitive trait. Look at this cool cat! She’s ready to take on the world~

Here is an updated wall after adding the twins.

Landen seems to be getting quite self-aware. He made a mess and then immediately cleaned it up. I suppose it’s okay as long as he cleans up after himself.

See you next chapter~!

🔹🔹🔹🔹💎🔹🔹🔹🔹


End file.
